Harry Potter and the Untimely Issue
by Nightfire1023
Summary: So. This is a Time travel fic. Harry Potter meet Newt Scamander. Set after the Harry Potter series, and Just after CoG. I'm not good at summaries so here's an attempt. Harry and some of his friends are transport to the past after being attacked in the middle of a wedding. Harry must now work on finding his mysterious attack, his friends, and a way home. Most of this follows Cannon
1. Chapter 1

Harry blinked. His mind was trying to process what had just happened. One minute he's dancing, drinking and over all enjoying Luna's most peculiar wedding, if the Hippogriff, half Giant, and her dress were any indication of that, with all of his friends and the next thing he's aware of he's laying on his back staring at the sudden overcasted night sky. Harry blinked again, something was moving towards him. On Insticent, Harry rolled, a curse had hit where he's just been. Grabbing his wand Harry pointed it at his attacker. It was the Dark Wizard who had interrupted Luna's wedding. The Wizard dodged Harry's attack before disappearing away, his plan was clearly disrupted. Harry slowly got to his feet and looked around. His suit was steaming from the residual magic of whatever spell brought him here. He let his eyes scan the area. He was in a street, not in the meadow where the party was. The writing on a nearby building suggested he wasn't even in England anymore. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Harry pointed his wand again, only to lower it a moment later. It was Luna, struggling to stand thanks to her rainbow and spangle unique dress.

"Luna!"

Harry ran over to her to help her up. Her dress was also steaming from the magic, but it was quickly fading. Her Unicorn horn tiara was thrown from her head and lying nearby on the ground, chipped but relatively intact. He grabbed her hand and helped her get to her feet.

"Thank you Harry." Luna said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Luna. What about you?"

"I'm quite alright, Harry."

The wismy blonde looked around.

"Although I wonder how we got to France."

"France?"

Harry looked around again. It was indeed France. Harry recognized the french spellings on the nearby buildings.

"How…" Harry was about to continue when he realized.

"Luna! Your Wedding! I'm so sorry."

A crack sounded.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Luna! I ruined you-"

"Harry!" Luna stopped him. "We have a friend."

Harry turned around, wand tightly held at the ready. Luna also had her wand out but was more loosely held. A lady was walking toward them. Harry spotted a wand. A witch. She had a long dark blue coat, short black hair in an almost bob cut, and she looked upset.

"You!" She said, not exactly shouting, but not really talking. "Are you responsible for that surge of magic!"

Harry was prepared for her to start yelling at them in french, not english. He was caught a little off guard. Her accent wasn't french, Harry couldn't quite place it.

"Answer the question!" The lady demanded, stepping closer.

Harry took a step back, putting right next to Luna, to keep the small distance between them. Luna had a look on her face, Harry had come to aquinct it with her thinking face.

"Ma'am." Luna spoke in her soft manner, drawing the lady's attention.

Harry could see in her eyes that her mind was connecting something. The witch took in Luna, she made a face at the dress and her eyes focused on Luna's wand for a split moment, before making eye-contact.

"Can you explain what happened?"

The question seemed to have been caught off guard as well, like most people who meet Luna for the first time.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, I wouldn't say that." Luna said, keeping a relaxed form. "But we would like to know your view on the matter."

"I'm really not in the mood for this." Harry heard the witch mumble.

"That makes two of us." Harry mumbled.

The witch put her attention back on him. She looked at him weirdly, like she was almost studying him.

"Look, Mr…" Harry didn't offer his name, not wanting to be recognized. "All I know is I had just helped save Paris and an explosion of magic happened, we saw lights fly out of and land all around the city. My team split up to investigate."

"Lights?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I counted seven total. Seven total big balls of light."

Harry racked his brain, he didn't have a brief sense of falling but didn't remember feeling impact. Seven. There had been seven people standing near him when this had happened. He was dancing with Luna, and of course the Wizard who attacked them. The other, Ron, and Hermione were dancing next to them so they were most likely here. That made 5 so two more.

"You said seven." Harry said. "Where did the other 4 land?"

The witch seemed to relax at the hope to get answers, but Harry can tell she was on guard.

"Well, three landed here and I found you two, so…"

She looked around, as if trying to find a third person.  
"Ran off." Harry told her.

She stiffened when Harry told her.

"Two went to the far east end of the city, my friends should be checking that out, one landed a few blocks from here, and the last one is on the northern side."

Harry nodded. At least he had locations of his friends.

"Anything else?" Luna asked.

"One of the lights were green and a bit bigger than the others? If that might help."

"Oh no." Harry said, his hand finding his face.

He realized that there is possibly a startles, very proud, and very wary of stranger Hippogriff loose in the area,

"Where did that one land?" Harry asked

"Why?" The witch asked defesly. "How about you answer some of my questions now?"

"Fine." Harry said shortly. "My name is Harry, this is Luna, the last thing I remember was being attacked during her wedding and finding myself here."

Harry's mood was growing worse by the minute, he just wanted to find his friends.

"Harry."

Luna's voice reminded him to not get testy.

"Look Ma'am, I just want to find my friends, and the wizard who attacked me so I can arrest him."

The witch looked a little surprised.

"You're an Auror?" She asked.

"Yes?"

Before the conversation, slash interrogation, could carry one a very loud screech sounded. It echoed off the empty streets.

"What." The witch started. "Was that?"

"That would be the green light." Harry answered.

The sound of hooves was heard and growing closer. Buckbeak tore around the corner, wings flapping, and eyes wide. Harry acted and jumped right into Buckbeak's path, Luna right behind him.

"Are you insane, get out of the way!" The witch yelled, moving farther to the side.

Harry spotted 3 people apparition after Buckbeak, chasing him. One stopped for a moment and Harry heard a crack sound next to him. It was Nevil.

"Hey, Harry." Nevil greeted, "Think you can help?"

Harry ignored him, he focused on Buckbeak. The Hippogriff, although moving quickly, was still a ways away. Harry wondered why he wasn't flying. He was closer now, Harry stepped forward. Buckbeak saw him, but didn't stop.

"Back away!" Harry told his two friends.

Harry Braced. Buckbeak was right on him. Harry lifted his arms and shouted. Buckbeak reared and clawed the air. Harry was smart enough to back up, making sure to block with his arms in case his talons struck home. The grey Hippogriff circled back only to be stopped by the two wizards chasing him. Harry moved into Buckbeak's field of vision. The Hippogriff focused on him.

"Please tell me your friend knows what he's doing." Harry heard the witch ask.

Harry didn't listen for an answer. Buckbeak pawed the cobblestone, his eyes locking with Harry's. Buckbeak flared his wings. Harry didn't waver. He held up his hands and took a step back. Keeping his eyes locked, Harry slowly lowered himself to a bow. Buckbeak flapped his wings and reared up, letting out another screech. One much quieter than the last. Harry didn't move, didn't flinch, and didn't break eye contact.

"Back up!" Harry heard someone say.

Harry Ignored them. Buckbeak settled back on all four, he was settling down. Harry straightened himself as well and took a step toward Buckbeak, judging his reaction. The Hippogriff flapped his wings lightly, and took a step forward as well. A moment passed before he trotted up to Harry, brushing his beak against Harry's shoulder. Harry conjured a rope, which he fastened into a lead for his beast. Harry patted the Hippogriff's side.

"Amazing." Harry heard one of the strangers say.

Harry looked at Buckbeak's wings. The Hippogriff had a gash on one of them, the reason he didn't fly.

"Harry."

"Hey, Nevil." Harry greeted.

"We need to talk, um, I think we might be in over our heads." Nevil said nervously, glancing around him, keeping his voice quiet. Luna next to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Buckbeak, squaked and tensed, flapping his wings and moving a bit behind Harry and his friends. One of the strangers came closer. He was wearing a grey long coat, and had messy curls. His blue eyes stared in wonder at Buckbeak.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, ready to get some names.

"Err, Harry." Nevil said. "This is Newt Scamander."

Harry looked at the man again.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, thanks for taking an interest in this story. It's my first time doing something like this and any feed back on the story will be most helpful. I can only hope I can portray each character correctly, or at lease mostly accurately. This story will also be jumping perspectives from past character to future character often so we can get more perspective. Let me know what you think if this.

~Nightfire~

* * *

Tina was having a really, really bad day. She had been trapped in a sewer, ran all over Paris, helped break some laws, lost her sister, and had just finished fighting Grindelwald's destructive flames after watching it consume half a dozen people. She had just met back up with Newt and the other at the top of the cemetery stairs.

"So." Tina said, "What now?"

Before anyone was able to answer, an explosion was heard. While Tina was thankful for the distraction of her feelings, she really wanted to sleep and really didn't want to deal with more problems. She, along with the other, all had their wands at the ready as they turned towards the disturbance. There was no smoke, no fire, nothing but a strong wave of magical energy. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face and the sky was lit with light. She counted seven in total, of falling light. Only one stood out, but not by much.

"What in Merlin's sake is that?" Tina heard Theseus ask.

No one answered, not even the wise, olden Nicolas Flamel provided anything as the watch the lights landed throughout Paris.

"Either way, we should investigate." Tina said. "See if there's damage, or if any No-majs need to be Obliviated."

"Right." Theseus agreed. "Let's split up. I'll take the two that landed East."

"I'll take the area where the three landed." Tina called.

"I shall check the two that landed separately then?" Newt said.

"No." Flamel spoke. "I'll take one, I might be able to provide some insight if I take a closer look."

"And what of us?" Yusuf Kama asked, his accent ever present. "I have a non-Magique, an a Maldictus, What are we supposed to do?"

"You could go back to my house, Mr. Kama." Flamel said. "Take those to with you and let them rest, you yourself are still recovering from that parasite Mr. Scamander removed."

"Let's go." Tina said.

She and the others disapparated, leaving no room for argument. Tina landed on the roof a block away from her target location. She saw no sign of damage in the surrounding area. She froze at a sound. It was a spell hitting something, followed by another. At the sound of a crack, she Apparated again. This time she landed a small distance away on the street where the light landed. There was no damage, nothing to suggest anything had even happened till she saw the two people in the middle of the road. One was tall, had dark hair that looked like it was attempted at being tamed but had bits sticking out. He was wearing a suit, a style she wasn't familiar with, he was helping the woman on the ground stand. Tina moved slowly toward them, not wanting to startle them if they were friendly. Tina knew it was wishful thinking that they were just bystanders but the magical steam fading off them suggested otherwise. She kept her wand at the ready. When she got even closer, she could hear the tall man apologizing to the woman, something about ruining something before he stopped and turned to look at her.

"You!" She shouted at him, "Are you responsible for that surge of magic!"

He blinked at her, his green eye held a confused look for a moment. She decided to take a step forward.

"Answer the question!"

The man took a step back, lining him up with the women.

"Ma'am."

Tina's attention was brought to the women, she was British? She was a fair height and had long very pale blond hair that was done up as if for a party. Tina glanced at her dress, it was… Unique, Tina would say. The blonde had a look in her blue eyes, and she seemed relaxed. Tina noted both their wands.

"Can you explain what happened?"

She spoke in a soft, almost whimsical tone. It was almost calming but the question dropped her guard.

"You mean you don't know?" Tina asked them.

She had been hoping for something to go as expected for once.

"No. I wouldn't say that." The blond witch said. "But we would like to know your view on the matter."

Tina's mood was growing more sour, she wanted sleep and answers and for everything to go back to the way they were..

"I'm really not in the mood for this." she grumbled under her breath.

"That makes two of us."

Oops, she must have said that louder then she thought. Tina focused back on him. He was tense, unlike his friend, and he looked familiar but she couldn't place it. He had some scars on his face, the most peculiar one was the lighting bolt shaped one on his forehead.

"Look, Mr…"Tina started, hoping to at least get a name, he didn't provide one. "All I know is I had just helped save Paris and an explosion of magic happened, we saw lights fly out of and land all around the city. My team split up to investigate."

"Lights?" he asked.

The man's face twisted into thinking, she could see his eyes trying to make connections. She carried on, explaining that the balls of lights were scattered. He didn't interrupted her once. He was at least respectful to a degree, and she hoped that giving answers with give answers. When he asked about the locations of the other light, his eyes held a flash of worry, and guilt, and… Something else she could quite make out. She forced herself to relax a little, trying to make a show of goodwill.

"Well, three landed here and I found you two, so…"

Her mind was also trying to make connections to the current events. Three landed here, but she only saw two people. Her eyes automatically scanned around, she tried to make it look like a casual glance at a building. Where would the third person be?

"Ran off." the man told her.

Tina stiffed. He knew what she was thinking, or she was being apparent. She went with that option, she was, after tired and had a long day. Tina offered up the locations of the other landing zones. She even told them about the one light that was different but now they knew more then her and it was time she asked questions, especially when the look of realization passed over the names face for a brief moment and he held his head in his hands.

"Where did that one land?" He asked, almost worried.

"Why?" Tina asked, ready for her answers now. "How about you answer some of my questions now?"

The man got a look of annoyance, and frustration on his face.

"Fine." He said, seeming a bit crossed.. "My name is Harry. This is Luna. The last thing I remember was being attacked during her wedding and finding myself here."

His answer there at least to the point and only raised more questions. His friend, Luna he called her, seemed to have calmed him a bit.

"Look Ma'am, I just want to find my friends, and the wizard who attacked me so I can arrest him."

'Arrest?' she questioned in her head.

"You're an Auror?" She asked.

"Yes?"

Harry said that like it was supposed to be common knowledge. Just as she was about to ask another question, a loud screech could be heard.

"What... Was that?" Tina asked, hoping they knew.

"That would be the green light." Harry answered.

He was casual about it, as if, it wasn't a problem. She heard hooves and they were growing closer. A creature rounded the corner at the far end of the street. Hoove, wings, a screech like a bird. Tina went through the list of beasts she's read about in Newt's book trying to figure out what it was. It was a Hippogriff, the name suddenly found it's way in. She tried to remember what Newt put on it's entry. She lose her train of thought when Harry moved to in the Hippogriff's direct path, Luna followed, not losing any movement in that dress of her's

"Are you insane, get out of the way!" She yelled at them, while moving more out of the way.

Even a child knows to never be in the path of something dangerous moving full speed in your direction. They ignored her. Crack sounding in the air let her know that there were more wizards coming close as well. How she wished it was Newt. She always enjoyed how creatures just seem to listen to him. She knew that A crack sounded right next to Harry, he didn't flinch. Auror indeed. A new man stood next to Harry. He was just shorter than Harry, but not my much, and a bit more...Heavy set she would say. The stranger greeted Harry as if an out of control beast wasn't charging at them. Tina watched as Harry didn't respond. The Hippogriff drew closer. He told his friends to back up, and they moved over to where Tina was. Tina hoped Harry wouldn't hurt the beast, but he didn't have his wand drawn, he must have put it away. She couldn't take her eye away as the man braced and crouched slightly. It was quiet, the other wizards had stopped chasing. Tina spared a glance. It was Newt and Flamel! Newt had a look on his face like he wanted to jump in front of the Hippogriff but it was too late. It was already upon Harry. Harry lifted his arms suddenly, springing from his slight crouch with a big shout. The beast reared back, it's claws were too close to Harry for her comfort but he backed up, his arms blocking his face. It circled back only to be faced with Newt and Flamel. The beast turned away from them, even though Newt was trying to get it's attention. Harry walked toward it, drawing it's attention to him. Even Tina could clearly see that the Hippogriff was beyond startled.

"Please tell me your friend knows what he's doing." Tina asked Luna.

"He'll be alright." Luna said calmly. "That Hippogriff knows Harry, he'll be alright."

Tina Prayed she was right. She watched in silence as Harry kept eye contact. Not blink when the Hippogriff flared it's wings and pawed the street. He only took one step back, showing his hands to the beast and slowly lowered into a bow. The Hippogriff didn't return the gesture like she read in the book. He reared up again, wings flapping and letting out another screech. Harry didn't break eye contact.

"Back up!" Tina heard Newt tell him.

Tina watched as Harry didn't move an inch and the was on all four again. She watched as the man strighten himself and took a step forward, even though the Hippogriff didn't bow back. When it flapped it's wing Tina held her breath, but the Hippogriff also took a step closer before it fully closed the gap, brushing its beak against the man's shoulder. She moved closer to Newt. His eyes were full of amazement.

"I have never seen that." Newt told her.

"Well from what I understand, is that Hippogriff belongs to him." Tina told him.

"Even then, there would need to be a level a trust proud creature like that would need in order to be handled so directly like that." Newt told her. "Amazing."

They watched as Harry summoned a rope, making a lead. Tina watched as Harry patted the beast calmly, as if it wasn't about to have just mowed him over moments before. Harry's two friends move to him. She watched as the newer one looked around nervously and talked so quietly they couldn't heat him. Newt brushed past her, of course beelining for the creature. When the Hippogriff spotted him, it squawked and tensed. Moving behind his owner flapping its wings a little. Flamel joined her side as Harry faced Newt. She watched Newt with awe

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

His face was in a slight scowl, like he had just accidently stepped on a puftskin.

"Err, Harry." Harry friend said.

She wondered what had him so nervous.

"This is Newt Scamander."

It was a simple introduction. So simple that's why Harry's response threw her off. At first, it didn't seem to matter, no recognition even though Newt was now a very famous wizard. Harry's eyes studied Newt for a moment before a look passed his face, his eyes going slightly wide.

"Oh."

It was such an underwhelming but loaded response. It wasn't awe that most people get for meeting a famous wizard. Nor was it a surprise like something unexpected happened. No It was like he punched a person, only to realize it was just a jacket hanging up. Tina could see a thousand thoughts passing through Harry's eyes. Newt was just standing there awkwardly, this wasn't the response he'd expect either.

"Newt!" Tina called to him.

"Oh, Tina!" he said.

Newt moved back over to her and Flamel.

"I see you also find something." Tina said.

"Er. You can say that." Newt said. "I'm afraid I didn't quite get the chance to find answers."

Tina watched as Harry huddled his two friends closer.

"I have something, at least I think it's something." Tina told him. "The taller man says he's an Auror, a British Auror. Does he look familiar, said his name was Harry?"

"That's a question, better left for my brother." Newt told her, not meeting her eyes.

Newt glanced at the man. He did look familiar, but for some reason could't place him. The man's green eyes met Newt's.

"Whoever he is, he doesn't seem to happy with me." Newt told her.

"Well, you do have a knack for upsetting Aurors."

"Excuse me, Mr. Scamander."

Tina and Newt turned their attention to Luna, who had walked up to them.

"I think it's best if we meet up with the rest of our groups." Luna said. "Than, once we have found our friend, I think we'll be more than happy to answer any questions you may have."

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2, Please let me know if you have any ideas that may help the story. I have a set plan for the story itself but little tidbit till the end can make it much more better. I am open for criticism and judgment, just remember to keep your words tame, and explain your reasoning if possible.

~Nightfire~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, here's the third chapter of my story. Let me know of any mistakes because I am kinda speed writing this sorry, trying to kick it off fast with the boring parts and get to the good parts. I am trying my best to follow cannon, but it looks like i'll have to turn to some head cannons on certain things as there isn't enough information isn't provided.

~nigthfire~

* * *

Harry's mind raced for answers. Newt Scamander was young. He had just met the man moments before his attack at Luna's wedding, and he wasn't young. He watch the man move back to the witch that found them. There was also another wizard, pale as a ghost, and so old looking that if Harry shook his hand, he'd be afraid he'd break it. Neville told him that he was found by Mr. Scamander and that they both encountered the freaked out Buckbeak and gave chase before making their way to them.

"Did you tell him your name?' Harry asked.

"Just my first name." Neville told him. "I know you shouldn't mess with time in certain ways."

"We need to find Ron and Hermione." Harry told them.

He pulled out his wand from his sleeve and healed Buckbeak's wing. The Hippogriff nuzzled him with gratitude.

"That witch said they landed in the northern part of the city. We need to make our way there."

"What about Buckbeak?" Luna asked. "How will we move him?"

His friend was gently patting the beast's neck.

"I'll fly with him." Harry told them. "He knows me the best anyways, and I've flown on him before. I can meet you guys on the northern side when you apparate."

Neville pulled out a Galleon from his pocket. It was the D.A. coin.

"Looks like Hermione didn't change anything on it, she must not be in trouble." Neville said. "How do you even know it's Ron and Hermione?"

"The witch said seven people landed throughout the city. It has to be everyone who was near me. Ron and Hermione were the only other ones it could be."

"Alright."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"So, how are we doing this?" Neville asked. "Do we just split and not explain anything to them, or do we work something out. You're the one who's the Auror here, Harry."

Harry glanced over to the three wizards standing a bit away from them. He met Mr. Scamander's blue eyes. It held for a moment before Mr. Scamander broke eye contact.

"Luna." Harry turned to her. "Mr. Scamander here is technically your family now. What do you say?"

"This is very interesting." Luna said.

Harry saw the gleam in her eye. The gleam he sees her get when she's in the process of making a new discovery.

"And it will make a good story to tell Rolf when we fix this problem. I say we work with them for now."

"Alright, then here's what we need to know, at least for now. We need to find out what time we're in, the more information we get on the most recent events the better the chance of not ruining our lives."

Neville and Luna nodded.

"We need to meet up with Ron and Hermione and then find a place we can lay-low while we figure out how to get back. Finally, find some clothes to change into, hopefully Hermione can help with that."

"Have you been in a situation like this before Harry?" Neville asked.

"Kinda, but I'll talk about that later, Hermione can help too. She understands this magic better than I do. You two go with them and be careful."

Harry watched Luna move over to Newt Scamander.

"Harry." Neville said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to think. Flying will help with that."

Neville watched Harry climb onto Buckbeak's back and Harry the ever natural flyer was off into the air.

"Neville?"

Neville turned to Luna.

"Right."

Neville moved to the group.

"Miss Tina and Mr. Scamander has agreed to take us to the others." Luna told him. "And Mr. Flamel has offered his home for time being."

"That solves two of our problems." Neville said. "Thank you sir."

Neville nodded to the pale old man.

"Mr. Scamaber." Flamel called, drawing Newt's attention. "I trust you remember how to get to my house?"

Newt nodded to him.

"Right. Off I go then."

Flamel was gone with a crack.

"We should be on our way as well." Miss Tina said.

The short haired witch extended her arm to Neville, who gladly took it. Newt did the same with Luna and with a crack, the street was now empty. On the new street they saw Ron and Hermione, just like Harry said, standing off with a tall, curly haired man.

"Theseus!"

Neville watched as Mr. Scamander practical runs to the man.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione!" Neville greeted his friend.

He and Luna moved over to their two friends. Neville was glad to see his friends relax a little when they saw him and Luna.

"Neville! Luna!" Hermione hugged him.

She was wearing a medium length, blue dress and glimmered everytime she moved. She made Ron wear a matching shade tie with his grey suit.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Have you seen Harry at all? Luna, I'm so sorry about your wedding! I don't know what happened!"

"Hermione!" Ron settled her. "Let him speak."

"Thank you, Ron." Neville said, keeping his voice low. "We have a serious problem."

"We seem to have found ourselves in the past." Luna helped. "By at least 50 years."

Ron's face contorted in confusion. Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face. She started pacing and muttering under her breath.

"And Harry?" Ron asked.

"Look up!" Luna told him.

Both Ron and Hermione look up just as Buckbeak and Harry came in for a landing. Hermione hugged Harry as soon as he dismounted.

"Harry, your glasses."

Harry's round glasses had a small on the side.

"I thought we had gotten over breaking them already." she said.

"I'll fix them later." He told her. "I think we have some bigger problems right now."

"Oh, Luna, Here." Harry said.

He handen Luna her wedding tiara. She didn't see him pick it up.

"Thank you, Harry."

Luna put the tiara back on her head.

"Now that we've found each other, we need a place to hide." Harry said. "That wizard is still around here."

"We got that cover Harry." Neville said. "One of Mr. Scamander's friends have offered us his place for now."

"Brilliant. Now just to figure out the date."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Remember, I told you before. Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We need to be extra careful here."

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ronald, if we mess something up from history, we could disrupt our lives, or make someone or something not exist, or, or…"

"We'll be alright, Hermione." Luna said. "You have your books on you right?"

"Of course!" she said affronted.

Harry's eyes narrowed in on her hand bag.

"Don't tell me…" He started.

"Yes, it's the same bag." Hermione told him. "Even after the war I still have it. You never know when you need something, and, and it's best to be prepared for all situations."

"Well, I suppose I can understand." Harry told her. "What all do you have in there?"

"Er…"

"Fine. At least tell me you have changes of clothes in there." Harry asked, resigned.

"Of course!"

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Harry turned around. Standing behind him, one the newest people. The man glared at him. Harry could see he wasn't happy.

"Care to explain why I was told you were a British Auror, I've never seen you before."

* * *

Hope everyone liked the chapter, it was kind of rushed. Any feed back on the the story will greatly help improve it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers,

Thanks again for checking out my story. please let me know what you think and how i can improve the story. I hope I'm doing at least okay if not great with this story.

~nightfire~

* * *

His Brother was upset, how could he not be. Tina had told Theseus about the Harry fellow being an Auror. Newt watched with interest as his brother moved toward the group.

"Care to explain why I was told you were a British Auror, I've never seen you before."

At first nothing happened for a moment. The woman he heard Neville call Hermione, truly a unique name, turn on Harry, her face held in frustration if not anger. She was at the very least yelling at him but was trying to keep quiet. Harry jumped back, taking large steps as if he was scared of her.

"Harry! You should know better. What else did you say!"

"Excuse me!" Theseus tried to get their attention.

"You shut it! I'll deal with you in a moment!"

Newt watched Theseus himself take a step back as well. He glanced at Tina. She was watching with a bemused look. Newt was curious about these people. Their clothes were weird, particularly the pale blonde's. They were nervous about something even though there was no evidence of any wrong doings, no damage no injuries, nothing other than that explosion they seemed to have been in. The way they reacted when they heard his name was most strange. He knew he was now very famous thanks to his book, but their reactions were't the usual awe and praise that most people approach him with now. With them he was met with tentative glances, nervous jesters, and overall disbelief, well except for the pale blonde, Luna he believes her name was. She looked at him like he was normal, like she knew him from somewhere but no in awe, in familiarity. The red-haired man, Ron, grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Calm down, Hermione, we have bigger problems to sort right now."

"Oh god, your right."

Newt blinked at the change in temper.

"Right! Sorry for yelling at you Mr…"

"Scamander." Theseus offered.

"Scamander? Scamander! Harry!" Hermione turned back on her friend,

It seems it wasn't Newt that was the problem, It was his last name.

"Focus, Hermione, not the time." Harry told her.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps we can move this somewhere, a bit less open?"

Newt walked up behind his brother, setting his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, er Mrs. Hermione."

He saw the ring.

"Newt!"

Newt ignored his brother.

"Mr. Flamel has a place for you at his house." Newt told her.

Newt saw a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"Flamel? As in, Nicolas Flamel?" she asked.

Newt nodded.

"Brilliant!" She said, "If anyone could help figure out this mess it would be him."

Hermione started pacing. She was muttering under her breath, just low enough that no one could make out her exact words. She looked almost to the point of hysteria, almost. Newt was yanked away from were he was standing by his brother, his hands gripping the collar of his jacket.

"Newt!" he scolded. "We have no knowledge on them, we don't know who they are! And they're lying. Why are we offering them a place!"

"Well I believe that Mr. Flamel offered them a place." Newt told him. "And they've been nothing but complacent for the most part."

"It doesn't matter!" Theseus told him. "What if they're working for Grindelwald?"

"I highly doubt that." Tina joined in, "Just look at them. They seemed more confused about this than we are. I don't think they even know what really happened either."

"What makes you think that?" Theseus asked.

"Well for starters the first thing they asked me was what happened." She told him, "The second, from what I gathered so far, was that they were in the middle of a wedding."

"A wedding?" Theseus asked, "Well how did they get here then?"

"The one who said he was an Auror, Harry, said there was an attack and the next thing he knew, he was here."

"This is starting to make even less sense." Theseus groaned. "And the Hippogriff?"

Both Newt and Tina shrugged.

"The only other thing I could add is that their attacker might also be here." Tina said. "I heard spells being casted before I arrived. If every light was a person, then someone ran before I showed up."

No more was said. Newt knew that the two Aurors were thinking. He knew the two had to be fighting their emotions from this terribly long and terrible day. Newt knew himself that he'd had to deal with the loss of Leta as well at some point but not now, now he needed to care for his friends and family like he cared for his creatures.

"Look." Newt tried. "Let's head back. Let's see what Mr. Flamel says and maybe get some rest. We've all had a long day. We can figure this out later."

No one agreed, but also no one argued.

"Right well. Let's figure out how to get everyone there." Newt said, trying to take charge. "I can put the Hippogriff in my case for the time being, I suppose, and we can split up the group for Apparition."

Newt didn't wait for an answer he walked right over to the strange group. It looked like they were having their own discussion. The group intrigued him, to say the least. They seem like people who wouldn't be friends with each other and yet, were. From what he remembers, the one called Hermione was pacing again, this time however she had a big book in her hand. The cover was skillfully covered so he couldn't read the title, and he wondered where she even got it from. His eyes moved to the three men. The redhead, Ron he believes, was watching Hermione. His face held confusion mixed with frustration. The next man, Neville the one he ended up meeting, also had confusion on his face but he had a more thoughtful face. Harry, Newt decided, made him curious. He claimed to be an auror, even if Theseus said otherwise,yet calmly and peacefully settled an out of control, panicked, Hippogriff. The Hippogriff itself stood near the man. Far enough away that Newt's presence didn't seem to bother him, but close enough to where Harry could pat him if he wanted. The last person, the pale blonde name Luna, intrigues him the most for reasons unknown. She never seemed to have painc, or frustration, or the confusion that he'd seen on all of her friends' faces. Her blue eye seemed to twinkle and swirl with wonder.

"Right, so we're ready to take you to Mr. Flamel's house." Newt told them, he still wasn't used to talking to groups of people. "We just need to split the group for apparition, and well, the Hippogriff."

The beautiful grey feathered creature looked at him and squaked, taking a step back. Newt met it's golden eyes and offered a little nod. The beast returned the nod. Newt smiled.

"Now we can put him in my case. It will make traveling with him a little easier and-"

Newt stopped when he watched Harry pull a face.

"Your case?" he was confused.

Harry's eyes flickered to his case for a moment.

"Er, I don't think.. He'd fit in there?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Harry." Luna spoke up. "Mr Scamander's case there has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Much like Hermione's bag."

A look of understanding passed Harry's face, but Newt knew that he had a shocked face. How had she known that. Only those who have been in the case itself, save a person or two, knew about that. Newt glanced at his brother, he also looked surprised at the woman's knowledge.

"Ooh brilliant!" Harry said. "I'm sure Buckbeak won't mind, as long as it's suitable for him."

"Of course." Newt said.

Newt set his case down and opened it. He turned to the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, and gave him a deep bow. The proud creature returned the bow after a moment.

"Come on." Newt gestured to the case.

Buckbeak didn't move, in fact he took a step back.

"Come on now."

He still didn't move. Newt frowned. He'd never had much problems getting creatures into his case, especially Hippogriffs.

"Let me, er.. Mr. Scamander." Harry said.

Harry took the make shift lead and pulled it. Buckbeak moved with the slight tug. Newt watched Harry back up to the case.

"Is it alright if I lead him in?" Harry asked, pausing right at the case.

Newt gave him a nod. He was interested in this. Newt watched as Harry slowly entered the case, making sure to keep his footing. Buckbeak reared a little, the prospect of the case was new but after some prompting from Harry, the Hippogriff followed.


End file.
